cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
President Allan
This page is about the nation leader. For the user, see User:President Allan. President Allan is the first President of the Scottish SSR, a separatist democratic socialist republic in central Scotland. As leader of the Scottish Socialist Labour Party, he led the revolution of 26–28 January 2009 which resulted in the formation of the Scottish SSR. He also served as We Are Perth Army Minister of Foreign Affairs. Childhood President Allan was born in Glasgow, United Kingdom, to a working-class family. From an early age he was regaled with the stories and songs of his socialist heritage. Keir Hardie, one of the founders of the Labour Party, was a distant relation. At 16 he left school to work in the shipyards, as many had done before him. Although a bright student, who regularly performed well in class, he had to leave to earn a wage for his family. He soon became involved in trade unions. Family Background and Political Awakening His father was born into a trade unionist and Labour-supporting steelworking family from Motherwell, North Lanarkshire, the scene of his later triumph. An ex member, although as President Allan later commented: "this was debatable - my father never seemed that interested in politics and it would seem that he joined the YCL in order to annoy his reactionary Religious Education teacher at high school, who was later jailed for touching up boys at Church Camp." His mother, however, had most influence in him developing an interest in politics from an early age. Born into an Irish immigrant family, she was a former member of the and had been politically active during her late teens and early twenties as a regular on protest marches and in the running of various campaigns. He developed a keen interest in politics around the age of 17. Interested in the Labour left, he was influenced by Tony Benn and John Maclean's socialist philosophies and was an avid student of the ' ' period of Scottish history. Previously he had regarded himself as a slightly left-leaning union activist who was against the vacuous platitudes of the Labour right, as he saw it. However, as he began increasingly to read the works of Maclean, Benn and Marx he was similarly radicalised, and sought to influence fellow shipyard workers. As there was a strong communist presence in the shipyards and in the union, this was not difficult. At that year's Labour Party conference, he and other delegates from the union moved forward a motion to incorporate "...moving toward a socialist economy, away from the capitalist means of production..." as a manifesto pledge for the next General Election. The motion was defeated 151,784 votes to 137,159, a remarkably close margin of defeat. Formation of Scottish SSR and entry to We Are Perth Army On 28 January 2009, President Allan became President of the newly-founded Scottish SSR. The following week, he entered the Scottish SSR into the alliance of We Are Perth Army. He gradually rose through the ranks, being appointed as WAPA ambassador to the Aqua alliances by then-Minister of Foreign Affairs, Vanadrin Failing. The departing Vanadrin Failing nominated President Allan as a candidate for Minister of Foreign Affairs on April 10 for the upcoming May elections. Initially reluctant to run for office, he stated on Aril 15th that he would "pass on it." However, in true politician style, an abrupt U-turn occurred and on April 19 he announced that he would stand for election. His election manifesto stated that his aims as MoFA would be to help create greater prosperity and friendship between WAPA and others, free and fair negotiation and compromise with open-minded alliances and taking a tough line on hostile groups. On May 11, he was elected as the new WAPA Minister of Foreign Affairs, with a 19% majority. : Time as MoFA President Allan's time as MoFA was marked by WAPA's merger with Scotland Forever and an with 1TF. However, there was a huge upsurge in the number of rogues and ghosts operating underneath the WAPA banner, and he spent most of his time in office sorting out the diplomatic side of these unfortunate incidents, which were swiftly resolved after the election of Andymac64 to the office of Minister of Defence. Due to time-consuming commitments outwith WAPA, President Allan announced on July 24 that he would not stand for re-election to the post of MoFA, the elections for which began on August 8, finishing on August 11. In the elections of August 8–11, the Irishman Burnsey of the nation Burnsland was elected as his successor. Category:Member of We Are Perth Army Category:Leftism Category:Politicians Category:White team